


El libro

by aribakemono



Category: The Haunting of Hill House (TV 2018)
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 01:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19861210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aribakemono/pseuds/aribakemono
Summary: No es fácil escribir sobre la Casa.





	El libro

No es fácil escribir sobre la Casa.

La inspiración está ahí, en el cosquilleo del estómago, en la punta de sus dedos. Las ganas le pueden y sabe que es este. Este es el bueno. Este va a ser su mejor libro. El más íntimo, el más terrorífico, el más intenso. Lo sabe porque las palabras se le amontonan en la cabeza. Quieren, necesitan salir y verse escritas, y el corazón se le acelera cuando piensa en escribir sobre ella. Es esa emoción pura, nacida de sus entrañas, la que le indica que va a ser todo un éxito. Está convencido.

Lo que nadie le dice es que incluso lejos, aunque intente evitarlos, los fantasmas de la enfermedad de la familia revolotean a su alrededor y se regocijan al verle rellenar páginas y páginas en blanco, frenético, en un febril estado de inspiración.

Cuanto más escribe de ellos, más vida cobran, más se aviva la maldad de la casa, como si se alimentase de su tinta, de su sangre, y eso nadie se lo había advertido.

Una noche, Leigh se va a dormir pronto y le deja a solas en la oscuridad de su casa.

Es tarde y Steven sabe que debería irse a la cama con su mujer, pero no tiene ganas de concederle su deseo. No quiere, no puede tener un hijo. Por mucho que Leigh lo necesite, por mucho que le espere despierta entre las sábanas, Steven no está dispuesto a condenar a nadie más a esta locura.

Así que lo único que puede hacer es acabar su libro. Tener éxito. Conseguir dinero. Compensar a Leigh por arrebatarle su más profundo deseo.

Esa noche, la pantalla del portátil brilla espeluznante y sobrenatural en el comedor, y cuando la mira, lo nota.

El peso de una mano caliente sobre su hombro izquierdo, un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, y Steven salta de la silla y se gira hacia atrás, el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

No hay nadie. No hay nadie.

 _No hay nadie, Steven_. Solo muebles, cuyos contornos empiezan a hacerse claros cuanto más se adapta a la oscuridad.

Decide encender una lámpara, como muchas otras noches, para evitar volverse loco, para evitar el miedo que siempre ha tenido dentro, agazapado, esperando a consumirle la cordura.

El comedor adquiere un tono cálido, acogedor, y familiar cuando enciende la luz, y Steven se relaja, se ríe en voz baja y se llama estúpido, estúpido por dejarse llevar por estas cosas. Él no es como su madre, no es como Nellie. Los únicos fantasmas que existen son los de su pasado, y esos ya los ha vencido.

Más tranquilo, vuelve a sentarse frente al ordenador. La escena que está escribiendo le cuesta, le duele en parte. Es Luke, el pequeño Luke con unas gafas demasiado grandes y una imaginación inmensa, y el terror absoluto en el sótano, encerrado en un viejo montacargas, inmóvil ante el ser que le coge de la camiseta y le intenta arrancar la piel a tirones. Grita _“¡Theo, Theo, por favor, mamá, papá, socorro, sacadme de aquí!”_ , pero no le escuchan, nadie le escucha, y el ser sonríe. No tiene boca, solo un tajo que al abrir es un agujero negro que le lleva al mismísimo infierno, pero sonríe ante la desesperación del pequeño Luke. Es difícil, escribir el trauma de su hermano por esa visión infernal, sabiendo que ahora mismo, podría estar debajo de un puente, colocándose para olvidarla.

Steven traga con fuerzas al imaginarlo con la aguja clavada en el brazo, rodeado de yonkis que le venderían por un poco de coca, y, de repente, recuerda dónde está.

En su casa, delante del ordenador, escribiendo su próximo best-seller. Son las 3.17 de la mañana, y la casa está a oscuras. Ha escrito casi 15 páginas del tirón sobre su hermano, sobre el sótano, y tiene la sensación de que algo le ha arrebatado las fuerzas, la energía, la inspiración. ¿No había encendido una luz antes? No consigue recordarlo. De pronto está agotado, muy, muy cansado. Le duele la cabeza. Quiere deshacerse de la imagen de Luke tirado en la calle aguja en mano, pero no puede.

Luke siempre está jodiéndole la vida a los demás, cómo no, maldito egoísta, cobarde que no puede enfrentarse a las cosas, sobrio y limpio como todos. Maldito, maldito, maldito crío.

_“Escribe”_

Es ella, sonriendo. Un depredador que reconoce a su presa.

Es la Casa.

Steven se queda paralizado mientras alguien le toca los hombros, se apoya en él. Pesa como mil personas encima, y no puede moverse. Siente un calor abominable en su espalda, le abrasa como si se estuviera quemando. Se ríe, la Casa. Cuando a Steven se le expande el pánico por todo el cuerpo, se le concentran los nervios en el estómago y su cerebro le dice “Corre, ¡corre!” a sus piernas, pero éstas no responden. La Casa sonríe y las manos pasan de sus hombros al cuello, y queman, queman como hierro fundido.

Le dice “Escribe” de nuevo, a la oreja, un susurro, y cuando Steven se gira hacia la derecha, la ve.

\- ¿Mamá? – susurra.

Su madre sonríe, y repite “Escribe, Steve”, y él no quiere, no quiere hacerlo, pero sus manos no le obedecen y se mueven hacia el teclado, se le acumulan las palabras en la cabeza y vuelve a estar ahí, la emoción, la inspiración, y él no quiere, de verdad, no quiere-

La luz se enciende.

\- ¿Cariño? Steven, ¿estás bien?

La imagen de Leigh es un alivio. Steven recupera el control de su cuerpo, y deja de contener el aliento. Sacude la cabeza, y mira a su alrededor. No hay nadie más que Leigh ahí. El corazón le late demasiado rápido para hablar, así que asiente con la cabeza para no preocuparla.

Son tonterías, se repite. Has escrito demasiado terror por hoy, y te ha afectado, se diagnostica. Debe ser eso, sí. Qué estupidez.

Steven guarda el archivo del libro sin mirarlo y cierra la pantalla de un golpe seco. Leigh le mira con recelo, y le pregunta de nuevo si se encuentra bien.

\- Sí, sí, tranquila, estoy bien. Estoy mayor para trasnochar así – sonríe, levantándose de la silla y acercándose a su mujer, aunque a la cabeza se le viene la sonrisa terrorífica del monstruo del sótano, la sonrisa fingida de Luke cuando se encuentra con otros yonkis, y se le ponen los pelos de punta.

Leigh no se lo cree, pero no dice nada. Le abraza, y Steven se deja abrazar, reconfortado.

\- Nellie ha vuelto a llamar hace un rato – le comenta Leigh mientras se dirigen a la habitación -. Le he dicho que mañana la llamarías – su mujer le clava la mirada y Steven la rehúye, culpable -. Sonaba preocupada.

\- Ya sabes cómo es desde lo de Arthur, Leigh.

Steven se encoge de hombros, y decide que quizás mañana la llame.

Necesita inspiración para su libro; va a ser un best-seller.

Lo nota.


End file.
